2.13 Langer Atem/Transkription
---- Staffel 2, Episode 13 - Geschrieben von Leonard Dick und Steven Maeda Regie: Roxann Dawson ---- Inselabschnitt Jack und Locke sind in der Waffenkammer. Jack gibt Locke den silbernen Koffer mit den Waffen des Marshals und öffnet ihn. Locke nimmt die Waffen heraus. Locke: Sind das alle? Jack: Alle sechs. Aber nur... eine Schachtel Munition. Locke nimmt auch die Packung Munition. Locke: Trotzdem müssen wir nicht befürchten, dass wir bald keine mehr haben. Er verstaut Waffen und Munition sorgfältig in den Regalen. Locke: Jack, ich finde die Entscheidung gut, dass wir alle Waffen hier aufbewahren. Jack nickt, bemerkt die kleinen Marienstatuen auf dem obersten Regal. Locke fängt seinen Blick auf. Locke: Ja, ich musste sie Charlie wegnehmen – sein Heroinvorrat. Ich hatte gehofft, es hätte eine therapeutische Wirkung, sie ihm erstmal zu lassen. Jack: Soll das Zeug in den Statuen bleiben? Locke: Wenn du es schaffst, sieben Marienstatuen zu zerstören, nur zu. Ich bin abergläubisch. Er lächelt, wendet sich zur Tür. Jack ruft ihm nach. Jack: John, die Kombination. Locke bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um. Locke: Ich war mir sicher, dass du danach fragen würdest, vielleicht weil du befürchtest, dass ich von einem Felsen stürzen könnte, und weil du es für unverantwortlich hältst, wenn nur einer Zugang zu diesem Raum hat. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es nicht um Vertrauen geht. Sie sehen einander an. Und einen Moment lang herrscht Schweigen. Das Lächeln, das beide auf ihren Gesichtern tragen, wirkt eher angestrengt. Jack: Auf dieser Insel gibt es sehr viele Felsen, John. Locke: Na gut. Aber es sollte klar sein, dass einer den anderen informiert, wenn er vorhat die Tür zu öffnen. Jack: Vollkommen klar. Locke nickt zufrieden. Locke: Rechts 7, links 33, rechts 18. Willst du's dir notieren? Jack: Nein. Ich hab's. Locke: Na gut. Jack wendet sich zum Gehen. Locke: Ach und, Jack, vielleicht willst du die Medikamente auch hier einschließen. Jack wirft ihm einen zutiefst verwirrten Blick zu. Jack: Und warum sollte ich das tun? Am Strand. Sawyer kommt etwas abseits vom Camp nach einem Bad aus dem Wasser. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zelt sieht er Charlie, der ganz in der Nähe mühsam sein neues Lager aufschlägt. Sawyer grinst. Sawyer: Sieh an, sieh an... wer muss denn da seine Wohnung wieder in den Vorort verlegen? Charlie wirft ihm nur einen stummen finsteren Blick zu. Sawyer schlendert genüsslich spöttisch zu ihm hinüber. Sawyer: Das sieht den Frauen mal wieder ähnlich. Sie behält das Haus und du ziehst in die feuchte Einzimmerwohnung. Ich dachte ja, die Leute hassen mich, aber das muss ich dir lassen.. du klaust das Baby und willst es ertränken? Das ist ne neue Qualität. Da konnte nichtmal Locke sich zurückhalten. Das ist als würde Gandhi auf seine Kinder einschlagen. Charlie: Willst du nicht lieber mal kucken, weswegen Jack gerade so gründlich dein Zelt durchwühlt? Sawyers Grinsen erstirbt. Sawyer: Was? Charlie deutet hinüber zum Camp. Dort sucht Jack tatsächlich Sawyers Sachen durch. Sawyer geht augenblicklich auf ihn zu. Fährt ihn grimmig und ungehalten an. Sawyer: Was zum Teufel machst du da? Jack wirkt überhaupt nicht schuldbewusst, unterbricht seine Arbeit kaum, hält Sawyer eine Packung Tabletten vor die Nase. Jack: Du hast diese Medikamente gestohlen. Sawyer: Du hast sie von mir gestohlen. Jack: Was? Sawyer: Sie waren in meinem Vorrat, als wir abgefahren sind. Ich hab sie mir nur wieder geholt. Jack: Die Medikamente gehören allen, Sawyer, der Gruppe. Du hast jetzt keinen Vorrat mehr. Sawyer wird immer wütender, seine Stimme leiser und bedrohlicher. Sawyer: Ich mein's ernst, Doc, du weißt nicht, was du da tust. Gib mir die Tabletten und ich werd das Ganze vergessen. Jack: Willst du mir etwa drohen? Sie stehen einander Auge in Auge gegenüber. Keiner von beiden bereit, auch nur einen Zentimeter nachzugeben. Sawyer: Letzte Chance, Doc. Doch Jack wendet sich ab und geht, die Tablettendose fest in der Hand. Rückblick Sawyer liegt mit einer Frau, Cassidy, sehr gemütlich zusammen im Bett. Sie sind einander zugewandt, Sawyer lächelt sie liebevoll an. Sawyer: Was wünschst du dir? Jetzt gerade? Cassidy: Nur dich. Sawyer lächelt, küsst sie. Bemerkt dann plötzlich die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. Sawyer: Oh, verdammt! Cassidy: Was ist denn? Sawyer: Ich komm zu spät zu diesem Termin, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Schon ist er aus dem Bett und zieht sich hastig an. Cassidy setzt sich auf und beobachtet ihn. Cassidy: Ein Termin, hm? Sawyer: Ja. Er zieht ein lachsfarbenes Hemd an, beginnt es zuzuknöpfen. Cassidy: Du triffst dich mit ner anderen Frau. Du kannst es ruhig sagen. Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu, schmunzelt. Sawyer: Ich hab nicht die Kraft, mich um mehrere Frauen zu kümmern, aber vielen Dank für die Erlaubnis. Ich bin gleich zurück, meine Schönheit. Sie schmunzelt. Als Sawyer seine Aktentasche vom Tisch aufnimmt, springt sie auf, und Bündel von Geldscheinen flattern heraus. Sein Grinsen erlischt, er wirft Cassidy einen verlegenen Blick zu. Sawyer: Das solltest du eigentlich nicht zu sehen kriegen. Cassidy: Ist das dein Ernst? Sawyer: Was? Cassidy klingt fast amüsiert, während Sawyer von ihrem Ton sichtlich verwirrt ist. Cassidy: Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du hast doch nicht einfach so einen Koffer voller Bargeld bei dir. Und dann willst du ihn nehmen, und dann geht ganz zufällig das Schloss auf? Schon schnappt sie sich eins der Geldbündel und blättert es durch. Für Sawyer ist der Spaß zu Ende. Er versucht ihr das Geld wegzunehmen. Sawyer: Gib das her. Doch er bekommt es nicht zu fassen. Setzt sich auf die Bettkante, seufzt frustriert. Cassidy: Die sind ja nichtmal echt. Zeitungspapier? Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Sawyer starrt grimmig zurück. Cassidy: Versuchst du etwa mich reinzulegen? Soll ich dich jetzt vielleicht fragen, was du mit dem Geld vorhast, und du erzählst mir dann irgendein Märchen von einem Investment oder so und dann sage ich: 'Hey, ich hab auch noch Geld übrig'? Sawyer dreht den Kopf weg, während sie redet, senkt ihn fast. Sawyer: Hör zu, du hast mich durchschaut. Wie schön für dich. Keine Strafe, ohne Verbrechen. Er bückt sich, beginnt, das herumliegende Geld wieder einzusammeln. Cassidy: Du hast dich nicht gut vorbereitet. Als wir uns scheiden ließen, wollte ich nichts behalten. Der Aufwand hat sich nicht gelohnt für dich. Sie wirft ihm das Bündel zu, und er fängt es bissig auf. Sawyer: Ein Grund mehr mich zu schämen. Er verstaut das Geld wieder im Koffer und klappt ihn zu. Cassidy lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. Cassidy: Ich will, dass du mir zeigst, wie das geht. Sie klettert aus dem Bett und geht zu ihm hinüber. Sawyer sieht sie skeptisch an. Cassidy: Zeig mir, wie das geht. Zeig mir, was du drauf hast. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Ja? Was hab ich denn drauf? Cassidy: Ich will von dir lernen, wie man Leute reinlegt. Sawyer starrt sie verblüfft an. Inselabschnitt Am Strand versucht Sawyer, das Chaos, das Jack in seinem Zelt hinterlassen hat, wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Kate kommt hinzu, bleibt am Eingang stehen und schmunzelt. Kate: Du hast umgeräumt. Gefällt mir. Sein grimmiger Blick taut etwas auf. Sawyer: Die Putzfrau hat ihren freien Tag. Er greift nach einem Hemd, das auf dem Boden liegt, kann es aber nicht aufheben, da Kate darauf steht. Er sieht zu ihr auf. Sawyer: Gehst du mal beiseite? Kate steigt von dem Hemd herunter, Sawyer hebt es auf und macht sich wieder an die Arbeit. Kate sieht ihm zu. Kate: Jack hat dir deine Schmerzmittel weggenommen? Sawyer: Ja, wir beide werden wohl keine Freunde mehr, schätz ich. Eine Weihnachtskarte weniger, die ich schreiben muss. Kate wirft ihm eine Zeitschrift zu, die sie die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte. Kate: Vielleicht muntert dich das ja auf. Hab ich im Bunker gefunden. Du bist doch immer auf der Suche nach neuem Lesestoff. Sie schmunzelt, und Sawyer wirft grinsend einen Blick auf die Zeitschrift namens „Elegant“. Sawyer: Ah, ich hab mich zwar schon lang gefragt, wie fön ich meine Haare richtig, aber leider hab ich meine Brille auf dem Floß verloren. Er drückt ihr die Zeitschrift wieder in die Hand. Sawyer: Willst du mir nicht was vorlesen? Kate starrt ihn mehr als überrascht an. Sawyer: Was kuckst du so, hast du noch einen wichtigen Termin? Schon setzt er sich am Zelteingang gemütlich hin und streckt die Beine aus. Kate schmunzelt, gibt nach, setzt sich ihm gegenüber und schlägt die Zeitschrift auf, blättert sie durch, bis sie einen Artikel findet. Kate: Ist ja gut. Wie wär's damit: "Zehn Möglichkeiten, wie Sie herausfindet, ob Er einfühlsam ist". Sawyer: [grinst] Das muss ja gut sein. Kate lacht. Da kommt Locke vorbei. Locke: Morgen. Kate sieht auf. Kate: Hi, John. Locke geht weiter ins Camp hinein. Sawyer: Na, der ist auf jeden Fall einfühlsam. Kate: Claire hat ihn gebeten, bei ihr zu schlafen. Sawyer: Hör auf. Locke hat Bedürfnisse... genau wie jeder andere. Bei diesen Worten mustert er sie grinsend von Kopf bis Fuß. Kate verdreht die Augen. Kate: Es ist nicht jeder so wie du, Sawyer. Sawyer: Deswegen haben mich wohl auch El Jacko und Ana-Lulu nicht gefragt, ob ich ihre Revolution unterstützen will. Kate sieht ihn überrascht an. Sawyer: Was, sie haben dir nichts von ihrer Armee erzählt? Kate antwortet nicht. Sawyer: Da bin ich wohl nicht der Einzige, der beim Doc unten durch ist. Kate scheint der Sinn plötzlich nicht mehr nach Scherzen zu stehen. Sie sieht bedrückt aus. Abseits am Dschungelrand schält Sayid mit heftigen Hieben auf einen spitzen Stab eine Kokosnuss. Hurley kommt zu ihm herüber. Hurley: Hey Mann. Hier sind also die Kokosnüsse, die die Affenbande sucht. Sayid antwortet nicht, sieht nicht mal auf. Hurley: Affenbande? Kokosnuss? Das Lied? Sayid: Was willst du, Hurley? Hurley: Ich hab grade bei Rose und Bernard reingeschaut. Schon gehört, dass er Zahnarzt ist? Allerdings ist das nicht alles, was er uns verraten hat. Er hat Boones Notruf aus dem norwegischen Flugzeug empfangen. Sayid: Nigerianisch. Hurley: Richtig. Jedenfalls hat er ihn damit empfangen. Er hält ein Funkgerät hoch, doch Sayid ist immer noch nicht interessiert genug, um seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Sayid: Das ist ein Kurzwellenfunkgerät. Nicht viel besser als ein Walkie-Talkie. Hurley: Ja, aber vertausch doch das blaue Kabel und das rote Kabel und mach es stärker. Sayid: Wir haben schon versucht, mit dem Transceiver aus dem Flugzeug ein Signal zu senden, doch wir konnten nur den französischen Notruf empfangen. Warum nochmal versuchen? Hurley: Gib dir'n Ruck, Mann, ein Versuch ist es wert... Sayid: Es ist gar nichts wert. Es ist absolute Zeitverschwendung. Hurley wirkt niedergeschlagen. Hurley: Ich.. wollt dich doch nur aufheitern. Sayid: Ich will nicht aufgeheitert werden. Hurley: Ist gut, Alter. Tschuldige. Kein Problem. Er verzieht sich. Sayid hört auf, seinen Ärger an der Kokosnuss auszulassen, dreht sich um, sieht Hurley nach. Und bemerkt, dass Hurley auf einem Baumstumpf das Funkgerät zurückgelassen hat. Jack geht rasch durch den Dschungel. Ana taucht hinter ihm auf, versucht ihn einzuholen, mit ihm schrittzuhalten. Ana: Hi. Jack reagiert nicht. Ana: Hey! Jack: Hi. Er verlangsamt seinen Schritt kaum. Ana: Hast du die Kombination? Jack nickt. Auf Anas Gesicht zeigt sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Ana: Schön. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so leicht sein würde, sie ihm zu entlocken. Das gefällt mir so an eurer Gruppe, ihr seid noch nicht so verängstigt. Jack bleibt stehen, sieht sie an. Jack: "Noch nicht so verängstigt"? Ana zuckt mit den Schultern. Ana: Das ist auch der Grund, weswegen sich keine Leute unserer Armee anschließen. Alle denken, dass wir hier doch eigentlich ganz sicher sind. Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Glaub mir, Ana, keiner fühlt sich hier sicher. Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Ana lässt nicht locker. Ana: Und, Jack... wie lautet die Kombination? Er wirft ihr einen fast misstrauischen Blick zu. Sie grinst. Ana: Sollte'n Witz sein. Jack wendet sich endgültig ab und geht weiter. Ana folgt ihm. Es donnert über dem Dschungel. Sun kniet in ihrem Garten und kümmert sich liebevoll um ihre Pflanzen. Plötzlich raschelt es hinter ihr im Gebüsch. Sun fährt herum, augenblicklich beunruhigt. Doch es ist nichts und niemand zu sehen. Und sie wendet sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Doch wieder raschelt es. Lauter und näher. Sun wird nervös, starrt wieder in die Büsche, die sie umgeben. Plötzlich kommt Vincent daraus hervorgeschossen. Sun seufzt erleichtert auf. Sun: Oh, Vincent! Was machst du denn hier? Er kommt auf sie zu gelaufen, und sie redet noch weiter mit ihm auf Koreanisch. Dann verschwindet Vincent wieder. Ganz plötzlich fängt es an zu regnen. Sun legt den Kopf in den Nacken und lässt sich den Regen über das Gesicht rinnen. Plötzlich stülpt ihr jemand einen Sack über den Kopf. Sun schreit auf. Versucht sich zu wehren. Doch irgend jemand zerrt sie weg. Sawyer und Kate sitzen zusammen vor Sawyers Zelt, als es am Strand ebenfalls zu regnen anfängt. Sawyer springt sofort auf, flüchtet unter die Zeltplane. Kate bleibt sitzen wo sie ist. Sawyer: Oh Mann! Ist ja'n richtiger Wolkenbruch! Komm hier runter, Sommersprosse! Kate: Ich mag, wenn es regnet! Sie lacht, und Sawyer stürzt wieder aus dem Zelt, packt sie, und zerrt sie mit sich ins Trockene. Sawyer: Ja ich auch, wenn ich im Zelt bin. Kate schmunzelt. Der Regen prasselt immer heftiger, und plötzlich schrillen Schreie aus dem Dschungel. Kate und Sawyer erstarren. Sawyer: Was ist das...? Kate: Das ist Sun. Die beiden rennen los, durch den Dschungel, in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie kamen. Und finden Sun bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Kate kniet sich neben sie. Sawyer: Lebt sie noch? Kate: Sie atmet. Sawyer: Los, hol Jack. Kate rührt sich nicht, ist ganz starr vor Schreck. Sawyer: Hol Jack! Kate: Okay. Sie rennt los, zurück zum Camp. Sawyer hebt die reglose Sun vom Boden auf und schleppt sie ebenfalls in Richtung Camp davon. Dort angekommen stürzen sofort alle besorgt auf sie zu. Locke: Was ist passiert? Sawyer: Wo ist Jack? Er trägt Sun zu ihrem Zelt und legt sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. Im selben Moment kommt Jack schon hinzu. Kate gleich hinter ihm. Er beugt sich über sie, untersucht sie rasch und sorgfältig. Jack: Ist sie schon zu sich gekommen? Hat sie was gesagt? Sawyer: Nichts, kein Wort. Jin kommt hinzugelaufen, spricht ganz aufgeregt auf Koreanisch. Jack versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Jack: Ist schon gut. Ist schon gut. Sie wird wieder zu sich kommen. Lass mich nur machen, okay? Bitte. Jin wird etwas ruhiger, doch nur schwerlich. Jack wendet sich wieder an Sawyer. Jack: Wie hast du sie gefunden? Sawyer: Ich hab sie schreien gehört. Sie lag einen Kilometer von hier im Dschungel. Kate: Sie war bewusstlos, und an den Händen gefesselt. Jack wirft ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. Jack: Was meinst du mit "an den Händen gefesselt"? Ana mischt sich ein. Ana: Sie sind wieder da. Verwirrte beunruhigte Blicke folgen. Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Locke und Ana stehen zusammen am Strand und bereden die Situation. Sie sind alle angespannt. Locke: Sie haben gesagt, sie lassen uns in Ruhe. Jack: Wie es aussieht, haben sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen. Locke: Wir wissen nicht mal was passiert ist. Jack: Müssen wir das wissen? Ana: Wo habt ihr sie gefunden? Kate: In der Nähe ihres Gartens. Ana: Wir sehen uns da mal um – und zwar bewaffnet. Locke: Nein. Jack: Nein? Locke: Wenn wir uns bewaffnen, steigt die Chance, dass wir einen von uns und nicht sie treffen. Jack denkt kurz darüber nach. Nickt dann. Jack: Okay. Wir warten bis Sun aufwacht. Sie wird uns sagen, was passiert ist. Aber dann werden wir was unternehmen. Locke: Na wenn das kein Plan ist. Die Gruppe zerstreut sich. Jack geht als erster, dann Ana und Locke. Sawyer und Kate bleiben allein zurück und tauschen einen Blick. Als nächstes sehen wir Kate und Sawyer durch den Dschungel streifen. Kate: Normalerweise hinterlassen sie keine Spuren. Sawyer: Wir können ja mal kucken. Sie sehen sich um, suchen nach Spuren dort wo sie Sun gefunden haben. Kate geht voran, Sawyer hinterher. Sawyer: Kann ich dich was fragen? Ergibt diese Geschichte für dich einen Sinn? Kate: Was meinst du? Sawyer: Denk doch mal nach. Erstmal, wie konnte sie überhaupt fliehen? Ich meine, Sun ist nicht grade eine Kampfmaschine. Kate: Sie hatte Todesangst. Menschen in so einer Lage sind zu fast allem... Sawyer: Du konntest nicht fliehen. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Sawyer: Und du gegen Sun, Kampf auf Leben und Tod, ich würde mein Geld auf dich setzen Kate: Danke für deine Vorschusslorbeeren. Sawyer grinst, entdeckt dann plötzlich etwas an einem Ast. Ein Stück rauhen dunklen Stoff. Er hebt es auf und zeigt es Kate. Kate: Ein Sack. Genau so einen haben sie mir auch über den Kopf gezogen. Sawyer: Nein, nicht ganz. Der hier ist schwarz. Anders gewebt. Wichtig sind die Details... und die stimmen nicht. Kate: Aber wenn sie es nicht waren, wer war es dann? Statt einer Antwort wirft Sawyer ihr nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Kate: Willst du etwa sagen, es war einer von uns? Wer sollte denn Sun etwas antun wollen? Sawyer zuckt mit den Schultern. Sawyer: Was hätte man davon 46 Leute so zu verängstigen? Außer, du willst sie überzeugen, einer Armee beizutreten. Kate starrt ihn fassungslos an. Rückblick Sawyer schreibt ganz sorgfältig $1299.00 und $1399.00 auf kleine Preisschilder, die an golden schimmernden Ketten hängen. Cassidy: Diese Ketten sind Schrott, Sawyer. Jedes Kind würde das erkennen. Sawyer: Niemand wird sich die Ketten ansehen. Alle werden nur auf die Preisschilder kucken. Er hat seine Arbeit beendet und wendet sich Cassidy zu. Die beiden sind draußen auf einem Parkplatz. Sawyer: Es kommt auf die Details an, Grübchen. Cassidy: Was ist wenn sie uns kriegen? Sawyer: Die kriegen uns nicht. Er klebt sich ein Pflaster auf den Nasenrücken. Cassidy beobachtet jede seiner Bewegungen. Er schmunzelt. Sawyer: Und wenn doch einer zur Polizei geht, wird er sich nur an einen Kerl erinnern, der aussah als käme er aus einer Kneipenschlägerei. Er steht auf, wendet sich ihr zu, betrachtet sie. Sawyer: Du hast Angst, hm? Cassidy: Schon ein bisschen. Er lächelt. Sawyer: Weißt du, was das Gute daran ist, Baby? Angst haben einfach alle. Und weißt du, was ihre größte Angst ist? Sie befürchten etwas zu verpassen. Da ist eine Tankstelle. Ein junger Mann tankt sein Auto, ein zweiter kommt gerade aus dem Laden, wirft dem ersten eine Packung Chips zu. Mann: Was anderes hatten sie nicht. Da vorne ist noch ne andere Tankstelle. Sawyer geht rasch auf sie zu, sieht sich auffällig um, als wollte er sicherstellen, dass niemand ihn beobachtet, und enthüllt die funkelnden in Samt verpackten Ketten. Sawyer: Hey. Wollt ihr mir ein paar Ketten abkaufen? Mann: Woher hast du sie? Sawyer: Was für ne Frage? Wollt ihr sie haben oder nicht? Die beiden Männer zögern, sehen verunsichert um sich, dann wieder die Ketten an, und wieder einander. Sawyer bereitet den Rückzug vor. Sawyer: Ach, vergesst es. Schon will er die Ketten wieder wegpacken. Da nähert sich Cassidy. Cassidy: Was sollen die kosten? Sawyer: Ein Hunni pro Stück. Sie betrachtet die Ketten interessiert. Cassidy: Egal welche ich nehme? Sawyer: Ja, der Kunde ist König. Cassidy: Ich nehm die für 1200 und die für 1300 Dollar. Danke. Sawyer gibt ihr die gewünschten Ketten, und sie gibt ihm das Geld. Dann wendet er sich zum Gehen. Mann: Hey, warte, warte. Sawyer bleibt stehen. Schon zückt der Mann sein Portemonnaie. Und auch der zweite scheint plötzlich nicht mehr abgeneigt. Mann #2: Wart ne Sekunde, Mann. Ich kauf doch welche. Mann: Ja, ich auch. Dana hat nächste Woche Geburtstag. Das ist perfekt. Mann #2: Sie lieben nunmal Schmuck. ...fünf, sechs, siebenhundert. Während die beiden Männer sich rasch die Ketten ihrer Wahl aussuchen, wirft Sawyer Cassidy, die etwas abseits steht, einen Blick zu und schmunzelt finster. Inselabschnitt Im Strandcamp kümmert Jack sich immer noch um Sun. Er misst ihren Puls. Jin lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen und weicht nicht von Suns Seite. Sun ist immer noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein. Jack: [Zu Jin] Ihr Puls ist gut. Kräftig. Bleib hier und beobachte sie. Ihr geht es bald wieder gut. Er nickt Jin zuversichtlich zu, der besorgt nach Suns Hand greift und sie festhält. Jack geht zum Wasserbecken hinüber, um seine Flasche aufzufüllen. Kate steht ganz in der Nähe, beobachtet ihn, wartet, zögert und geht dann zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Diese Beule, kommt die von einem Schlag oder ist sie gestürzt? Er wirft ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Jack: Keine Ahnung. Wieder zögert Kate einen Moment. Kate: Jack, wie gut kennst du Ana Lucia? Jack sieht sie an. Etwas skeptisch. Sagt jedoch nichts. Kate: Ich dachte nur... diese Anderen... Ich bin auch da gewesen. Der Mann hat gesagt, wenn wir sie in Ruhe lassen, dann lassen sie uns in Ruhe, und wir haben sie in Ruhe gelassen. Wieso sollten sie uns kurz danach angreifen. Jack: Wenn sie es nicht waren, wer war es dann? Kate: [Vorsichtig] Wie gesagt, wie gut kennst du Ana Lucia? Jack sieht sie an. Sagt nichts. Dreht sich um und geht. Gleich darauf gehen Jack und Ana am Strand entlang. Jack geht voran, Ana hinterher. Ana: Ich hab wieder ein paar Leute gefunden, die mitmachen wollen. Jack: Ja? Wen denn? Ana: Den Dicken, der sein Zelt hinter Sayid und Scott hat. Jack: Das ist Steve. Scott ist tot. Ana: Scott, Steve... Es kommt darauf an, dass wir es endlich schaffen, mehr Leute zu finden, die bereit sind, etwas zu unternehmen. Da bleibt Jack stehen und sieht sie an. Jack: Wo warst du heute Morgen? Ana zuckt mit den Schultern. Ana: Ich war unterwegs. Jack: Als der Wolkenbruch kam. Ana versteht. Ana: Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ich an der Entführung von Sun beteiligt war? Jack antwortet darauf nicht. Ana: Wer würde dir wohl so eine Idee einflüstern? Claire unterbricht sie. Claire: Jack! Jack, Sun ist aufgewacht. Sun setzt sich gerade mit Jins Hilfe auf, als Jack zu ihnen hinüberkommt. Sofort fängt er wieder an, sie zu untersuchen. Jack: Hey. Wie geht's deinem Kopf? Noch Schmerzen? Ist dir schwindelig? Sun: Nur ein bisschen. Überzeugt, dass es ihr wirklich gut geht, hält er inne, sieht sie ernst an. Jack: Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern? Sun: Ich war in meinem Garten, als Vincent aus dem Dschungel kam. Dann fing es an zu regnen, und plötzlich steckte ich in einem Sack. Ich wurde weggezerrt. Sie ist noch immer völlig aufgelöst und unter Schock. Jack: Wie viele waren es? Sun: Ich kann... Ich konnte nichts sehen. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Er klingt aufgebracht. Sun antwortet ihm auf Koreanisch. Dann wendet sie sich wieder an Jack. Sun: Ich hab getreten und geschlagen, und dann bin ich so schnell gerannt, wie ich konnte. Ich bin hingefallen.. Wieder redet Jin aufgebracht dazwischen. Sun antwortet ihm, versucht anscheinend, ihn zu besänftigen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. Jin widerspricht ihr, dann geht er auf Jack zu. Jin: Waffe. Jack starrt ihn an. Rührt sich nicht. Jin gibt nicht nach. Jin: Waffe! Waffe! In einiger Entfernung sitzt Sawyer und beobachtet die Szene. Kate kommt zu ihm hinüber, setzt sich neben ihn. Jack: [Im Hintergrund zu Jin] Okay, jetzt hör mir zu. Ich weiß, wir müssen was unternehmen, aber wir alle zusammen, okay? Verstehst du... Kate: Hey, was ist denn da los? Sawyer: Anscheinend wollen unsere netten Insulaner ein bisschen Krawall schlagen und sich bewaffnen. Und es würde mich verdammt wundern, wenn Jack nicht ein Pferd finden würde. Er reitet voran mit einem großen weißen Hut Jack: [im Hintergrund] Nur etwas Geduld, okay? Sun, erklär ihm das nochmal, damit er ruhig bleibt. Kate sieht zu der diskutierenden Gruppe hinüber. Ihr Blick fällt auf Ana. Ana erwidert ihren Blick, und einen Moment lang starren die beiden einander misstrauisch an. Dann weicht Ana aus. Kate: Die Waffen. Sie verfolgt einen Plan, sie will an die Waffen. Sie sieht Sawyer an. Kate: Locke – geh und sag ihm, dass sie auf dem Weg sind. Sawyer: Wieso ausgerechnet ich? Kate: Sawyer, bitte. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Und sie sieht ihn nur noch um so bittender an. Rückblick Cassidy steht unter der Dusche, während Sawyer mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen über dem Waschbecken seine Zähne putzt. Cassidy: Was machen wir als nächstes? Sawyer: Als nächstes? Cassidy: Unser nächster Trick. Sawyer: Ich zeig dir den "Gefundenen Umschlag". Cassidy: Den hatten wir schon, zweimal. Und den "Tulsa Taschenschwindel" und den "Schaulustigen". Sie stellt das Wasser ab und schnappt sich ein Handtuch, tritt aus der Dusche, kommt von hinten auf ihn zu. Cassidy: Ich will was Großes machen. Er wirft ihr über seine Schulter einen Blick zu. Sawyer: Und an was genau hast du gedacht? Cassidy: Einen fetten Schwindel. Sawyer grinst amüsiert, wendet sich wieder dem Waschbecken zu. Sawyer: Ah, du meinst den "Langen Atem". Cassidy: Okay, hört sich gut an. Wie funktioniert der? Sawyer putzt sich weiter die Zähne während er redet. Sawyer: Der funktioniert indem du jemanden glauben machst, er hätte eine gute Idee, aber es ist nicht seine Idee, es ist deine Idee. Ist auch egal. Man brauchte eine Sache für den "Langen Atem" und die haben wir nicht – Geld. Cassidy: Ich habe Geld. Sawyer: Sorry, aber mit 40 Riesen aus nem Rentenfonds kommen wir nicht weit. Sie beobachtet ihn aufmerksam durch den Spiegel. Cassidy: Weißt du noch wie ich gesagt habe, ich sei bei der Scheidung leer ausgegangen? Sawyer: Mmmhmm. Er spült sich den Mund aus. Cassidy: Das war gelogen. Er fasst sie durch den Spiegel scharf ins Auge. Sawyer: Gelogen, wieviel? Cassidy: 600.000. Sawyer sieht mehr als überrascht aus. Sawyer: Nicht schlecht, Baby, mit so viel Kohle sollten wir uns ne Insel suchen und bis zu unserem Ableben Mojitos trinken. Sie kommt zu ihm hinüber, bleibt ganz dicht vor ihr stehen. Kommt mit jedem Wort noch dichter. Cassidy: Sawyer, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so glücklich, wie ich jetzt bin. Ich bin nicht hinter dem Kick her, oder dem Geld, sondern weil wir das zusammen machen. Sawyer gibt einen fast ungläubigen Laut von sich. Cassidy lächelt verführerisch. Cassidy: Na los. Einmal den "Langen Atem". Und dann die Mojitos. Sie küsst ihn. Sawyer: Ich denk drüber nach. Sie packt ihn bei seinem Handtuch und zieht ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Cassidy: Du könntest hier drinnen drüber nachdenken. Inselabschnitt Locke ist im Wohnzimmer des Dharma-Bunkers und sieht das Bücherregal durch, nimmt jedes einzelne Buch heraus, dreht es auf den Kopf und blättert es durch. Im Augenblick hat er das Buch “Owl Creek Bridge” in Arbeit. Da kommt Sawyer hinzu, bleibt ihm Türrahmen stehen und grinst. Sawyer: Tut mir Leid, ich störe dich nur äußerst ungern. Bei was eigentlich? Auf dem Tisch liegen ebenfalls Unmengen von Büchern, die Locke wahrscheinlich schon alle durchgesehen hat. Locke: Die Bücher alphabetisch ordnen. Sawyer: Oh klar, Sun wird angegriffen und niedergeschlagen und du führst die Deweydezimalklassifikation ein. Gutes Timing. Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke: Wie kann ich dir helfen, James? Er wendet sich wieder dem Bücherregal zu, während Sawyer bei Erwähnung seines Namens leicht die Augen verdreht. Sawyer: Tja eigentlich, John, bin ich hier, um dir zu helfen. Ein kleiner Weckruf. Locke: Weckruf? Sawyer: Wie es aussieht, mach sich Jack auf den Weg hierher und wenn er hier ist, will er sich mit Waffen eindecken. Allerdings wird er nicht allein kommen. Das ganze Camp ist in Aufruhr darüber, was Madame Butterfly widerfahren ist. Ich wette alle wollen Cowboy und Indianer spielen, aber sind die Waffen erstmal draußen, werden die wohl kaum so schnell wieder drinnen landen. Locke wird sichtlich von Unruhe gepackt, ist aber auch skeptisch. Locke: Wieso erzählst du mir das alles? Sawyer: Weil ich Jack damit eins auswischen will. Er grinst, wendet sich zum Gehen. Sawyer: Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich schnellstens die Kombination ändern. Locke erkennt den Ernst der Lage. Locke: Aber das wird nicht reichen. Die Tür wird sie nicht aufhalten. Wenn Jack da rein will, dann schafft er das. Er wirft Sawyer einen Blick zu, Locke: Würdest du mir helfen? Sawyer: Wobei soll ich helfen? Locke: Wir bringen die Waffen weg. Sawyer: Und wo bringen wir sie hin? Locke antwortet nicht. Sawyer zuckt mit den Schultern. Sawyer: Na schön. Du vertraust mir nicht, dann viel Glück dabei. Er wendet sich ab. Locke: Wir können den Computer nicht unbewacht lassen. Sawyer: [spöttisch] Ah, natürlich. Du bringst die Waffen weg, und ich drücke auf dem bescheuerten Computer rum. Locke: Wann werden sie hier sein? Sawyer: Tja, das ist nicht mein Problem, Hoss, sondern deins. Er lässt Locke stehen. Der sieht nun äußerst beunruhigt aus. Rückblick Sawyer sitzt allein an einem Tisch in einem Imbiss. Eine Kellnerin kommt zu ihm, doch ihr Gesicht können wir nicht sehen. Kellnerin: Steak Sandwich... und zwei Bier. Sawyer: Danke. Sie stellt Teller und Bier auf seinem Tisch ab. Da bekommt Sawyer Gesellschaft. Ein Mann, Gordy, nimmt ihm gegenüber Platz. Gordy: Oh, himmlisch, ist das Bier für mich? Sawyer: Du willst'n Bier? Frag die Lady. Gordy: [zur Kellnerin] Was für ne Frage, ich will eins, und, ähm, könnte ich einen Hähnchenfleischsalat bekommen, aber bitte nur weißes Fleisch und das ganze ohne Sellerie, alles klar, Schätzchen? Jetzt sehen wir zum ersten Mal das Gesicht der Kellnerin. Es ist Kates Mutter Diane. Diane: Genauso machen wir ihn hier, Herzchen. Sie entfernt sich. Gordy sieht Sawyer an. Gordy: Und... sag mir, dass sie reif ist. Sawyer wirkt etwas ungesprächig und kurzangebunden. Sawyer: Sie ist reif. Gordy: Sie hat die 600 Riesen? Sawyer: [Etwas unbehaglich] Ja, hat sie. Gordy nimmt ihn misstrauisch ins Auge. Gordy: Du hast dich verliebt. Sawyer sagt nichts. Gordy: Hör auf, sag mir, dass das nur Spaß ist. Sawyer: Hör zu, es ist nicht so wie du denkst... Gordy: Hey, ich habe diese Schlampe aufgetan... Sawyer: Ihr Name ist Cassidy. Gordy: Sechs Monate amüsierst du dich mit Cassidy, während ich rumsitze und darauf warte... Sawyer: Ich werd's nicht tun. Gordy: Weißt du, was dir deinen Verstand raubt? Deine bekloppten Hormone. Du denkst, du bist verliebt, aber das bist du nicht. Aus nem Tiger wir keine Katze mehr, James. Du bist ein Gauner, genau wie ich. Es geht nicht darum, was du tust, sondern was du bist. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Sawyer: Es tut mir leid, Mann. Ich kann es nicht tun. Gordy: Aber du wirst es tun. Weil dich diese Frau in Wirklichkeit nämlich nicht kennt. Und wenn sie herausfindet, wer du bist, wer du wirklich bist, dann wird sie dich verabscheuen. Sawyers Blick wurde je länger Gordy eindringlich auf ihn einredete immer finsterer. Jetzt hat er genug. Holt Geld aus seiner Jackentasche. Sawyer: Tja, dann... viel Spaß mit deinem Hähnchensalat, Gordy. Er wirft das Geld auf den Tisch und steht auf. Gordy: Wart ne Sekunde. Du stehst auf und gehst einfach? Gordy steht ebenfalls auf, tritt ihm in den Weg. Spricht leise und drohend. Gordy: Du bist mir was schuldig. Willst du mich nicht bezahlen? Ihr habt sonst bald ein Loch im Kopf... du und deine kleine Freundin Cassidy. Sawyer starrt ihn finster an. Inselabschnitt Der durchdringende Piepton des Timer-Alarms erklingt. Und Sawyer wacht auf. Einen Moment lang fällt es ihm schwer, sich zurechtzufinden. Dann sieht er zum Timer hinauf, auf dem gerade die letzten 4 Minuten ablaufen. Er beugt sich zum Computer vor und beginnt langsam, die Zahlen einzugeben. Jin und Jack kommen herein. Jack ist äußerst überrascht, Sawyer am Computer sitzen zu sehen. Jack: Was machst du denn hier? Sawyer: Eine Sekunde. Ich knacke gerade den Highscore von "Donkey Kong". Er grinst ihn an. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Sawyer gibt in betonter Seelenruhe die Zahlen in den Computer ein. Der Timer springt auf 108:00 um. Und Sawyer sieht lässig Jack wieder an. Sawyer: So... was kann ich für euch tun? Jack: Wo ist Locke? Sawyer: Ich weiß es nicht. Er sagte irgendwas von "Ich geh mal schnell Zigaretten holen". Jack geht zur Waffenkammer hinüber. Sie ist leer. Sawyer grinst. Sawyer: Oh-oh, da war wohl ein Dieb am Werk. Und wer holt jetzt die Polizei? Jack ist nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze. Doch Sawyer genießt es aus vollen Zügen. Jack: Wo sind sie? Sawyer: Was kuckst du mich an. Ich bin der Computerfritze. Er wirft Jack lässig die Tablettendose ihres Streites von zuvor zu. Sawyer: Ach, ja. Ich hab noch was von dir. Jack fängt sie auf, starrt die Packung an, starrt Sawyer an. Sawyer grinst provokativ. Und Jack will auf ihn los, doch Jin hält ihn zurück, tritt ihm in den Weg, redet leise auf Koreanisch auf ihn ein, wobei nur das Wort „Sawyer“ für uns zu verstehen ist. Jack jedoch nickt und lässt von Sawyer ab. Sawyer sieht ihm zufrieden nach, als er davongeht. Es ist Abend am Strand. Überall brennen Feuer in der Dunkelheit. An einem von ihnen sitzt Locke. Da kommt Jack aufgebracht auf ihn zugestürzt. Jack: John... wo sind sie? John sieht auf. Sagt aber nichts. Jack: Du hast die Waffen weggebracht. Wo sind sie? Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung! Locke: Eine Vereinbarung, die du brechen wolltest, Jack. Ja, ich habe sie weggebracht. Jack: Wohin? Locke antwortet nicht. Jack: Wohin? Jack wird immer wütender. Schon haben die beiden die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Campbewohner auf sich gezogen, die näher kommen, sich um sie herum versammeln, Jin, Sun, Claire mit Aaron... Jack: Wohin John? Jetzt ist es auch mit Lockes Geduld zu Ende. Er steht auf. Locke: Und dann? Willst du sie etwa verteilen? Wie viele? Und an wen? Was ist, wenn damit ein Unglück geschieht? So, wie wir schon eins hatten. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, Michael beizubringen, wie man schießt, und jetzt ist er... er ist vielleicht schon längst tot. Und das-das.. das wäre dann meine Schuld. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung dafür, und deswegen, deswegen übernehme ich auch die Verantwortung für die Waffen. Jack: Ich will zwei Waffen, John! Locke: Es tut mir leid, Jack, aber so werden wir es machen. Jack: Zwei Waffen. Sag mir, wo sie sind! Auf der Stelle! Die Lage gerät immer weiter außer Kontrolle. Plötzlich schallen drei Schüsse durch die Nacht. Alle fahren herum. Da kommt Sawyer mit einem Gewehr in der Hand langsam aus der Dunkelheit des Dschungels auf sie zu. Alle starren ihn an. Jack: [Entrüstet zu Locke] Du hast ihm die Waffen anvertraut? Locke ist nicht weniger schockiert als alle anderen. Locke: Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Sawyer: Das stimmt, Jack. Er ist nämlich genauso dumm wie du. Ihr wart so mit euch beschäftigt, ihr habt nicht mal gehört, dass ich komme. Locke und Jack sagen kein Wort. Kate starrt Sawyer an, völlig geschockt. Sawyer baut sich vor dem Feuer auf, das Gewehr in den Armen. Lässt seinen Blick finster durch den Menge wandern. Sawyer: Ihr hört besser gut zu. Ich werd das nur einmal sagen. Du hast mich bestohlen. Während ich versucht habe, Hilfe zu holen, uns vielleicht sogar zu retten, durchwühlt er meine Sachen und stiehlt sie. Sie wurden verteilt – meine Rasiercreme, meine Batterien... und sogar mein Bier. Und dann ist da noch etwas anderes. Ihr wollt, dass diese beiden Jungs da euch sagen, was ihr tun sollt und wann ihr es tun sollt. Aber ich bin raus aus diesem Spiel. Niemand sagt auch nur einen Ton. Sawyer: Ich will meine Sachen nicht wiederhaben. Rasiercreme ist nicht so wichtig. Batterien sind nicht so wichtig. Das einzige, was jetzt noch zählt... sind Waffen... und wer eine haben will, der wird sich an mich wenden müssen, ist das klar? Er sieht zu Sayid hinüber. Spöttisch. Sawyer: Und, überlegst du, wie du mich foltern wirst? Zeig uns allen, wie zivilisiert du bist. Mach es. Ich sterbe eher, als dass er sie wiederbekommt. Und dann wärt ihr so richtig verarscht. Nicht einer in der Runde zweifelt daran, dass Sawyer es ernst meint. Sawyer: Der neue Sheriff ist da, Männer. Gewöhnt euch schnell daran. Damit legt er sich das Gewehr über die Schulter und stolziert mit langen Schritten quer durch das Camp. Ringsum ist es totenstill. Rückblick Cassidy läuft unruhig in ihrer Küche auf und ab, vor ihr auf dem Küchentisch liegt ein Koffer voller Geld. Sie bleibt davor stehen, sieht auf das Geld hinunter. Da kommt Sawyer herein, eine dunkle Tasche unter seiner Jacke versteckt. Cassidy: Was ist los? Wo warst du? Sawyer antwortet nicht, geht an ihr vorbei. Und Cassidy wird nervös. Cassidy: Sawyer, was ist passiert? Sie geht zu ihm ans Fenster. Er späht vorsichtig hinaus auf die Straße. Sawyer: Siehst du den schwarzen Wagen? Cassidy: Wer ist das? Sawyer: Sein Name ist Gordy… er ist mein Partner. Cassidy: Was für'n Partner? Sawyer wendet sich vom Fenster ab. Sieht Cassidy an. Eindringlich und ernst. Sawyer: Wenn ich nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten mit diesem Aktenkoffer durch die Tür marschiere, sind wir beide tot. Cassidy wird ganz blass. Cassidy: Was ist passiert? Ist das der Kerl von dem Mercado-Deal? Sawyer: [aufgebracht] Es gibt keinen Mercado-Deal! Cassidy starrt ihn an. Sawyer: Ich wusste von den 600 Riesen, die du für dich beiseite geschafft hattest. Cassy, du bist der "Lange Atem". Cassidy starrt ihn an, fällt aus allen Wolken, schubst ihn von sich, versetzt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Cassidy: Du Drecksschwein... verpiss dich! Verpiss dich!! Sawyer packt sie und hält sie fest. Redet leise und eindringlich auf sie ein. Sawyer: Hör zu, du musst mir glauben… was zwischen uns in den letzten Monaten gewesen ist, das war echt, und zwar jede Einzelheit. Doch sie glaubt ihn nicht, versucht sich loszureißen. Cassidy: Hau endlich ab. Hau ab! Doch er hält sie fest. Sawyer: Hör mir zu, du kannst mich später noch hassen, aber jetzt hörst du zu, was ich sage. Er wird uns umbringen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich dir dein Geld nicht wegnehme. Cassidy: Mein Gott... Tränen treten ihr in die Augen. Er lässt von ihr ab, wirft wieder einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster. Dann geht er zum Küchentisch und stapelt hastig Geld vom Koffer in die mitgebrachte Tasche. Cassidy wischt sich die Tränen von der Wange. Sawyer kommt mit der Tasche auf sie zu, schiebt sie zur Verandatür hinüber. Sawyer: Okay, es wird folgendermaßen laufen: du gehst hinten raus, durch Evans Hof. Draußen wartet ein Mietwagen auf dich. Fahr nach Sioux City. Es gibt da ein Hotel, das heißt "Sage Flower". Es liegt am Highway 29. Er drückt ihr die Tasche in die Hand, öffnet die Verandatür und schiebt sie nach draußen. Sawyer: Kuck fern, trink was Schönes. Warte auf mich. Ich werde gegen morgen da sein. Und dann ist alles vorbei. Cassidy: Ich muss doch was packen.. Sawyer: Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr. Er hält sie zurück, hält sie wieder fest. Sie ist völlig verstört. Starrt ihn hilflos an. Sawyer: Du hast mal gesagt, dass ich alles bin, was du jemals willst. Sie nickt stumm. Sawyer: Jetzt weißt du es besser. Er schluckt. Sawyer: Ich liebe dich. Cassidy: Ich liebe dich auch. Sawyer: Geh. schiebt sie sanft in Richtung Garten davon. Geh. Inselabschnitt Es ist immer noch Nacht am Strand. Sawyer sitzt am Strand und poliert sein Gewehr. Kate kommt auf ihn zu, bleibt neben ihm stehen. Kate: Wie hast du's gemacht? Sawyer: Wie hab ich was gemacht? Kate: Locke hat gesagt, dass du im Bunker warst, während er die Waffen versteckt hat. Und jeder weiß, dass du keine Spuren lesen kannst. Wie hast du sie entdeckt? Sawyer: [Grinsend] Zauberer verraten ihre Tricks ja auch nicht. Kate: Du hast mich reingelegt. Mich wie jeden anderen. Zum ersten Mal wird Sawyer ernster, sieht sie fast grimmig an. Kate klingt aufgebracht, wütend. Und verletzt. Kate: Alles, was du über Ana-Lucia gesagt hast – du wusstest, dass ich damit zu Jack gehe, und dass ich dich zu Locke schicken würde. Sawyer: [nun wieder spöttisch] Und wie um alles in der Welt hätte ich das alles wissen sollen? Kate starrt ihn an. Kate: Steckst du hinter der Sache mit Sun? Sawyer: Du glaubst, ich bin zu so etwas fähig? Kate: [aufgebracht und laut] Ob ich glaube, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist? Diese ganze Sache hat nicht das geringste mit Waffen zu tun, und es geht auch nicht um deine Vorräte. Dir geht es nur darum, dass die Menschen dich hassen. Er starrt sie an. Grinst dunkel. Sawyer: Wenigstens hasst du mich nicht, Sommersprosse. Kate starrt ihn nur an. Sagt einen Moment lang nichts. Sie sieht traurig aus. Kate: Was zwingt dich, das zu tun? Sawyer: [Grimmig] Ich betrüge, du fliehst. Aus nem Tiger wird keine Katze mehr. Kate sieht ihn noch einen Moment lang stumm an, dann wendet sie sich ab und geht. Sawyer sieht ihr nach. Hurley sitzt an einem der Feuer und liest in einem Manuskript mit der Aufschrift “Bad Twin by Gary Troup“ („Böser Zwilling“, von Gary Troup). Sayid kommt zu ihm hinüber, in der Hand einen Stab und das Funkgerät. Hurley sieht auf. Hurley: Hey, sieh dir das an – ich hab'n Manuskript in einem der Koffer gefunden. Liest sich wie ne Krimigeschichte. Sayid hat daran kein sonderliches Interesse. Sayid: Ich wollte dir auch gerade etwas zeigen. Hurley: Cool! Du hast es hingekriegt! Sayid: Wir werden sehen. [Er gibt ihm das Funkgerät] Kannst du das halten. Du solltest nicht zu viel erwarten. Die Chancen, dass wir ein Signal empfangen stehen nicht sehr gut. Er steckt den Stab in den Sand und schaltet das Funkgerät ein. Fast augenblicklich ertönt ein Rauschen. Hurley: Ist gut, dass es rauscht, oder? Sayid: Nein. Nur Empfang ist gut. Sayid dreht ein wenig am Knopf herum, und dann ist da plötzlich statt des Rauschens eine Nachricht zu hören. Hurley: Warte, was ist das?! Sayid: Rousseaus Signal. Hurley: Ach, verdammt. Sayid: Aber das Gerät hat einen größeren Frequenzbereich. Er versucht es weiter und weiter. Und dann plötzlich hören sie einen anderen Klang. Hurley: Da! Warte, hast du das gehört?! Funkgerät: [Brüchig und unvollständig] That was... Duke Ellington... Orchestra featuring... Cootie Trompete. And up next on WXO, the Glenn Miller Orchestra with "Moonlight Serenade". Der Song erklingt mit gutem Empfang und schallt sanft durch die stille Nacht. Hurley: Wow, wie klar der Empfang ist? Das muss in der Nähe sein, oder? Sayid: Radiowellen von dieser Frequenz werden von der Ionosphäre reflektiert. Sie können Tausende von Kilometern unterwegs sein. Das könnte von jedem Ort gesendet worden sein. Hurley: Und zu jeder Zeit. Sayid wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Hurley: War nur'n Scherz, Alter. Die beiden bleiben zusammen am Feuer sitzen und lauschen der Musik. Sawyer geht alleine durch den nachtschwarzen Dschungel. Charlie taucht vor ihm auf. Sawyer: Er hat dich nicht gesehen, oder? Charlie: Nein. Er war so mit seinen Waffen beschäftigt, auf mich konnte er gar nicht achten. Sawyer: [reicht ihm eine Marienstatue] Willst du deine Freunde nicht wiederhaben? Charlie: Wenn ich sie wiederhaben wollte, hätte ich sie genommen, bevor ich dir gesagt habe, wo sie sind. Deswegen hab ich es nicht getan. Sawyer: Ach nicht? Charlie: Ich wollte, dass er wie ein Idiot dasteht. Dass er sich wie einer fühlt. Sawyer: Tja, wie es aussieht, hat Johnny Locke jetzt seinen persönlichen Racheengel. Charlie: [ernst] Und Sun.. darf nie erfahren, was ich ihr angetan habe. Niemals. Sawyer: Bleib locker. Die haben jetzt andere Probleme. Charlie sieht ihn nachdenklich an. Charlie: Sawyer, diese Idee... das ganze hier, unser Plan – wieso haben wir... wie kommt man nur auf so ne teuflische Idee? Sawyers Blick wird wieder finster. Rückblick Sawyer und Cassidy stehen wieder wie zuvor zusammen an der Hintertür. Sawyer: Geh jetzt. Cassidy geht und Sawyer verlässt das Haus, geht zu dem schwarzen parkenden Wagen hinüber und setzt sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Der Fahrersitz ist leer. Sawyer starrt düster vor sich hin und fängt langsam an zu zählen. Sawyer: Einundzwanzig… zweiundzwanzig… dreiundzwanzig… vierundzwanzig… fünfundzwanzig… Dann geht er zurück ins Haus, hinüber in die Küche und zieht einen der Küchenstühle zurück. Darauf kommt die echte Tasche mit dem richtigen Geld darin zum Vorschein. Er hebt sie auf und wendet sich zum Gehen. Dabei fällt sein Blick auf ein eingerahmtes Foto, auf dem er und Cassidy zusammen zu sehen sind. Er nimmt es zur Hand, betrachtet es lange und nachdenklich. Dann legt er es mit dem Bild nach unten auf den Schrank zurück. Und verlässt die Wohnung. Inselabschnitt Zurück zu Charlie und Sawyer in den dunklen Dschungel. Sawyer: Ich bin kein guter Mensch, Charlie. Ich hab noch nie etwas Gutes getan. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2